Conker the Squirrel
Conker the Squirrel is a red squirrel and the main protagonist of the Conker series. His first appearance was in the Nintendo 64 game Diddy Kong Racing, where he was one of the main playable characters. He later got his own game on the Game Boy Color known as Conker's Pocket Tales, which was a game geared toward a younger audience, originally planned for the Nintendo 64. His first 3D adventure was the Nintendo 64 game Conker's Bad Fur Day, followed by its Xbox remake Conker: Live and Reloaded, Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live and Reloaded were different from Conker's Pocket Tales because they had gotten an M'' rating from the ESRB for Violence, Blood and Gore, Sexual Themes, Alcoholic and Drug Reference, and Strong Language. It is unknown if the information on appearance and personality are on other websites and everything else. History Diddy Kong Racing ''Diddy Kong Racing on the Nintendo 64 was Conker's first appearance. His was included in the game in hopes of promoting the then upcoming Twelve Tales: Conker 64. Though Twelve Tales was not to be, Conker's appearance in the game did give him something of a foothold in the public eye. Conker's design in the game was based on his planned look for Twelve Tales, as well as how he would eventually appear in Pocket Tales. Despite being his first appearance, DKR did little to establish the character's personality or voice, his handful of lines offering zero insight into as much. ''Conker's Pocket Tales ''.]] With the ongoing delay of ''Twelve Tales: Conker 64 which later became Conker's Bad Fur Day, Nintendo allowed Rare to release a Conker game on the Game Boy Color. Rare thought of another Conker game targeted towards the children's market. The game of Conker's Pocket Tales involved Conker's girlfriend Berri who was first introduced in this game planning a surprise party for him, but she is kidnapped by the Evil Acorn. Conker then goes out to save her. This game also had Conker acting differently from how he does in Conker's Bad Fur Day. This was the last Conker game targeted towards children, and was simply just a holdover game for Conker's Bad Fur Day leading this game to not having very positive reviews. ''Conker's Bad Fur Day ''Conker's Bad Fur Day was originally going to be Twelve Tales: Conker 64, an E-rated game like the last two games, but was eventually turned into a mature video game. This led to so much controversy that Nintendo placed a label on the game saying it is not for anyone under 17. This game features an older, greedier, meaner, and alcoholic Conker becoming king of the Panther Kingdom and having to tell the players about his past few days which led to his leadership. It starts with Conker going to a pub one night and getting drunk and walking into the Panther Kingdom accidentally. The Panther King however can't keep his milk on the table because a leg is missing. His assistant Professor von Kripplespac concludes that a red squirrel will make the perfect leg. Conker then has to fight his way through a horde of the Panther King's creatures, and through a war against Kripplespac's Tediz, in order to get home to his girlfriend Berri. On his way Conker winds up meeting a lot of helpers who in particular he thinks are very annoying. Eventually towards the end of the game Don Weaso tells Conker and Berri to break into the Fereral Reserve Bank but it is just a trap set up by the Panther King so he can kill Conker. The Panther King tells Don Weaso to shoot Berri to death, but Kripplespac appears and reveals to the Panther King he betrayed him as he implanted a Xenomorph egg inside the Panther King, which hatches into a Xenomorph (whom Kripplespac names Heinrich) and bursts from the Panther King's stomach, killing him. However, the air lock activates and then Kripplesac, Weaso, and remains of the Panther King and Berri get sucked into space. Conker is then left fighting Heinrich in a Mech Suit, but the game locks and Conker uses the opportunity to talk to the Programmer to help him kill Heinrich. He asks the programmer to take them to the Panther King's Castle, and asks for some weapons to select from. Although it seems like he is going to choose a Rocket Launcher, he chooses a Katana instead, and uses it to slice off Heinrich's head. A bunch of Panther Kingdom residents then appear and crown Conker king, but he isn't happy, because he forgot to ask the programmer to revive Berri. He's left surrounded by everyone who annoyed him to death throughout his quest. frame|Conker in Live & Reloaded. ''Conker Live & Reloaded While the single player mode of ''Conker: Live & Reloaded is a carbon copy of Conker's Bad Fur Day, with the multiplayer mode is its own little game. The plot of the multiplayer mode can somewhat be considered a sequel (as well as a prequel) to Conker's Bad Fur Day. The multiplayer involves Professor von Kripplespac having survived being sucked into outer space and returning to Earth, creating a new species of Tediz known as the Machine Tediz. These new Tediz wreak havoc on the Panther Kingdom having King Conker send his troops out to go fight against them. It is unknown if this is an official sequel to Conker's Bad Fur Day or not. Conker Live & Reloaded also has updated graphics and the profanity is toned down. Conker's Big Reunion After many years without a game, Conker appears in the digital add-on, Conker's Big Reunion, ''for Project Spark. He wakes up in the same way he did in his ''Bad Fur Day, except this time, he is naked. Appearance Conker has always been portrayed with orange-red fur with tan-yellow patches of fur on his torso and bottom part of his face. He has big eyes and buck teeth. His appearance from Diddy Kong Racing to the actual Conker franchise, while having recognizable differences in clothing and fur, is relatively the same. This next part doesn't have much to do with physical appearance, but with cartoon facial exaggerations as Conker is no exception to this rule. Examples include Conker's eyes growing in shock of the Haybot and when Conker grabs himself stashes of cash. Another thing is that his whole face can stretch and widen depending on his emotions, like how Rash from Battletoads, another Rare-developed franchise from Microsoft, does when he is scared. ''Diddy Kong Racing '' character selection screen.]] Conker's appearance from ''Diddy Kong Racing consisted of a shirt that was blue on the front and yellow on the back, and wore white gloves that seemed to blend into his fur. He also wore blue and white sneakers. Conker was larger in the hip area, which gave him a chubby appearance. His chubbiness was lost over the years, his gloves disappeared and he started wearing pants, as seen in Conker: Live & Reloaded. Conker, being a Red Squirrel, is trademarked for his red fur. In Diddy Kong Racing, this was visually true. His mouth area was pure white, as well as the tips of his ears. The tip of his tail was a more beige-ish color. Throughout the games, Conker has maintained the blue hue of his eyes. Xbox Commercial In the Rare Xbox Commercial, Conker's appearance was similar to his appearance in Conker: Live & Reloaded, only he didn't have the furry graphics. Gallery Artwork File:ConkerRacingBalloon.png|Conker as he appears in Diddy Kong Racing. File:ConkerRacingHover.png|Conker in a hovercraft from Diddy Kong Racing. File:Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Pocket Tales).png|Conker as he appears in Conker's Pocket Tales. Conker Twelve Tales Bad Fur Day.jpg|The photo-shop edit of "Conker's Bad Fur Day" revealed by Rare during the production of Twelve Tales: Conker 64 File:Conker Artwork 2 - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Conker as he appears in Conker's Bad Fur Day. File:ConkerLiveReloadedArtwork.png|Conker as he appears in Conker: Live & Reloaded. File:9478_185616784913324_2029330935_n.jpg|Conker's army getup from Conker: Live & Reloaded. File:Conker_project.png|Conker as he appears in Conker's Big Reunion. File:YounConkerJump.png|Conker as he appears on meth. Screenshots gfs_41917_1_4_mid.jpg 662.jpg|Conker finds Anti-Gravity Chocolate. NeoConkerBFD.jpg|Neo Conker in Conker's Bad Fur Day. NeoConkerL&R.jpg|Neo Conker as he appears in Conker: Live & Reloaded. Conker the King.jpeg|Conker as a King in 'Conker: Live & Reloaded. File:ConkerCashEyes.png|Conker's eyes expression showing his love of money. NINTENDO64--Conkers Bad Fur Day_Feb2 20_31_40.png.jpeg Conker the king 2.jpg|Conker as a king in Conker's Bad Fur Day. L.jpg|Conker in Uga Buga (Chapter) gfs_41917_2_29.jpg Tumblr inline mfgsbdwpZx1r0d55j.gif Conker in windy.jpg|Conker in Windy Throne room.jpg conkers_bad_fur_day_screenshot__4_by_yoshiyoshi700-d61jdsp.jpg conkers_bad_fur_day_screenshot__2_by_yoshiyoshi700-d61jcs7.jpg Conker Program.png|Conker's head on the screen conker-i-want-you_a-G-1240030-0.jpg Conker plays ball.jpg|Conker wants to play balls with Idle Animation see yaaaaaa.gif|Trademark grin. ShakeItConker.gif|Conker giving a little shake in Project Spark Promotional File:ConkerPromoPocketTales.jpg|Promotional photo of Conker in Conker's Pocket Tales. Conker-keyart.jpg|Promotional art for Conker's Big Reunion. Personality As a young boy, Conker was told by his parents never to drink alcohol, be greedy or swear. In Diddy Kong Racing and Conker's Pocket Tales, Conker appears to be a nice and kind person who obeys rules and always seems to be happy-go-lucky. In Conker's Bad Fur Day however, Conker went through a dramatic change in personality. He had become a slightly greedy, alcoholic squirrel. His relationship with Berri is not as good as it was, and drinking alcoholic beverages is a regular part of Conker's life. As the game implies, Conker disobeyed the rules his parents told him as a kid. These personality traits are also noticed in Conker: Live & Reloaded. Like most of the other squirrels in the Conker franchise, Conker is ignorant, ditzy and carefree. He helps almost every person in the game, not caring what they want or how dangerous the tasks are. And ever since he became alcoholic, he became a bit kooky like most of the other squirrels in the franchise. This was shown when even after he was cured of his dizziness, he still didn't notice he was going the wrong way. And while he was asking the Gargoyle "Isn't it a little bit early in the day to start talking about Gothic Architecture?", the time of day has nothing to do with architecture. Videos Multi Conker is playable in the Multi mode of Conker's Bad Fur Day. By entering the code WELLYTOP, Conker becomes available to play as, and by entering the code EASTEREGGSRUS, Neo Conker (Conker in his Heist outfit.) can be playable. Names other people have called Conker Here is a list of names that other characters in the Conker series have given Conker. Trivia *Conker was originally going to appear in Diddy Kong Racing DS, however, due to copyright issues, he was replaced by Tiny Kong by Rare. If one were to listen closely, the music that played in the original Diddy Kong Racing when the player was about to choose Conker can be heard when the player was about to choose Tiny. *Conker's name is likely a play on the word Conquer, as he takes the throne after the Panther King's death. **However it most likely comes from a traditional children's game conkers, a game that uses horse chestnuts which also called conkers. *Conker's full name is Conker the Squirrel, as he states to Gregg the Grim Reaper. This means that his real middle name is "The" and his last name is "Squirrel", as stated by many characters. *Professor von Kripplespac states that a Red Squirrel's scientific name is Furrius squidgeterrius, however, in the real world it is Sciurus vulgaris. Humorously, the species name, vulgaris, contains the word, vulgar, which can easily describe Conker's personality. *The ending of Conker's Bad Fur Day was originally supposed to have Conker committing suicide by shooting himself in the head. *Conker also makes a cameo in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts in a newspaper. *Conker can hover for a short time by making his tail spin like a propeller, which could be a reference to Miles "Tails" Prower, of Sonic the Hedgehog fame, who is known for performing the same action. *Conker can sometimes be seen with playing with a yo-yo in one of his idle animations. This could be a possible reference to Crash Bandicoot, who would often play with a yo-yo when left idle in three of his first four games. *In Conker: Live & Reloaded, Conker's character sprite is a tad shorter than the original game. *Despite his anti-heroic nature, Conker cosplays as several movie heroes during his adventure, including: **Van Helsing, from the film of the same name. **Captain John Miller from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saving_Private_Ryan Saving Private Ryan]. **Neo from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Matrix The Matrix] trilogy. Category:Squirrels Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Characters Category:Males Category:S.H.C. Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Conker's Big Reunion Category:Conker's Other Bad Day Category:Swearing Category:Multi Category:Multi Characters Category:Secret Multi Characters Category:Diddy Kong Racing Category:Twelve Tales: Conker 64 Category:Allies Category:Conker's Pocket Tales Category:Diddy Kong Racing Racers Category:Protagonist Category:Revived Characters Category:Main Character Category:Anthropomorphic Character Category:King Category:Animal Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Animals Category:Survived